Dino Charge: Inheriting The Legend
by thunderyoshi
Summary: Spencer was the Ranger of their family, not Teddie, or Chase. That was a given from when they were young. But a simple stroll in the park would change that for Teddie. Oneshot.


**Hey guys, so I figured I'd post this now as I'm getting a little impatient with myself!  
**

 **This is a oneshot that will lead into Dino Charge: Prehistoric Rising, and explains how Teddie got her own Energem.**

 **I hope you like it!**

* * *

Inheriting The Legend

Slipping through the portal within the tree unnoticed, the teenage girl didn't break stride, partly due to experience with the tree portals, and partly to make it seem as if she had been walking through the small grassy area and not through a portal from another dimension. Humming to herself, the black haired girl waved to Jimmy, who was sweeping out the front of his father's store. The young man grinned and waved back, before a gust of wind kicked up and sent the leaves he had been sweeping flying away. Laughing lightly as she watched him frantically try to sweep them back into a pile, the girl continued walking, pushing her hair from her face.

Teddie walked through the familiar streets of her hometown, and even though she had been away for years, living in New Zealand with her twin brother and their grandparents, it still gave her comfort in the familiarity of it. She loved Briarwood, and while she loved growing up in Auckland, Briarwood would always be her home.

Shifting her messenger bag back up so the strap sat comfortably on her shoulder, Teddie headed home, which wasn't too far from the portal she had emerged from. Only a couple of streets away from both her human sets of grandparents, Teddie's home had two huge trees growing outside that had mysteriously appeared the day before, that completely dwarfed the one that had been there since before Teddie had been born.

"I'm telling you, it wasn't me!" as she opened the door, she heard her father laughing as he tried to defend himself.

"Uhuh, and the one that grew outside my house when we were younger wasn't you either," Teddie grinned as she heard her mother's dry response.

"Obviously that one was me. But these weren't!" her father insisted, still laughing. "I'd tell you if it was me!" he exclaimed.

"You didn't tell me when you grew that tree in V and Chip's garden that trashed their shed," more laughter. Teddie's grin widened.

"Well of course not! I wasn't gonna admit that to anyone, V still terrifies me to this day!"

"I'm home!" Teddie announced as she walked into the living room. Her father was sitting on the sofa, his arms raised in defence as he protected himself from the cushion his wife was brandishing.

"Teddie!" Ari smiled widely, rushing over to hug her daughter.

"To be honest dad, you should probably be more scared of mum than Vida," Teddie smirked to her father as she hugged her mother back. Ari shot Xander a triumphant smirk, and he rolled his eyes.

"If I was, I wouldn't tell her," Xander muttered, and was consequently hit in the face by a flying cushion. "It wasn't me!" he repeated loudly, grabbing the cushion and hurling it back. Ari caught it easily with her Ninja reflexes.

"Then who was it? And don't say it sprouted naturally while I was away!" Ari told him as she released Teddie and frowned at him again. Teddie grinned. Her mother had been away for several days, just like she had been doing for over a month now. Xander rolled his eyes, before his dark eyes settled on Teddie. The smallest of smirks showed on Teddie's face before Ari could see.

"I should probably point out that I'm not the only Earth Mystic living in this house," Xander cleared his throat.

"Wow...you'd stoop so low as to blame your only daughter?" Ari looked insulted as she hugged her daughter again. Xander spluttered as Teddie smirked at him smugly.

"Because she did it!" he insisted.

"I can't believe you'd hurt me like that dad," Teddie sniffed.

"Come on Ted, you shouldn't have to listen to this," Ari guided her out of the living room, and Teddie shot her father one more smug look as he groaned and fell back on the sofa. "Those trees are beautiful by the way. Your magic is really improving," the woman told her daughter, who flushed from the compliment. "And if it makes your father splutter like that, it's a bonus," she smirked, and both began to laugh.

"I heard that!" Xander yelled.

"Are you two ganging up on dad again?" they looked around as the door closed behind Chase. He set his skateboard down, unclipping his helmet.

"What? Never," Ari looked offended.

"Hah!" Xander barked a mocking laugh. Ari just smirked.

"What's for dinner?" Chase asked as he hung his helmet up and pulled off his jacket.

"Pizza. I got bored and ended up making dough," Ari shrugged as she walked into the kitchen. The twins followed her in, hit by the smell of dough. "So help yourself," she instructed, taking a seat at the table and pulling up her laptop.

"What did you two get up to today?" she asked.

"Training," both spoke. "Then Dia and 'Pollo caught me so we went to the market in the Woodland Realm," Teddie smiled brightly.

"I warned my mother not to call her children Diana and Apollo, that they'd end up with nicknames...she laughed and said I don't even go by my birth name so I can't talk, and here we are," Ari shook her head in exasperation.

"So that's where you disappeared to," Chase mused as he leaned back in his seat. "I did wonder," he grinned, having left as soon as training was over to get some skateboarding in.

"What about you? What did you get up to today?" Ari asked glancing to her younger son. His expression changed.

"Risked my life to save 'the most beautiful little kitty', " he rolled his eyes, and Teddie snorted.

"How'd you manage that?" she laughed.

"You know that Maori lady in town?" Chase asked her.

"The crazy one who always pushes a pram around?" Teddie nodded, before her dark eyes lit up in realisation. "Oh, no way. That's what's in the pram?" she started laughing even harder.

"Moana isn't crazy," Ari lightly batted her daughter over the head with a paper. "She's related to the Oracle. The genuine one, not one of those fakes," she told them, her attention partially on the twins, and partially on her work. She knew of the Maori who had moved from New Zealand not long after Spencer was born. She knew things that shouldn't have been possible, and after some digging, Ari had discovered the woman's heritage.

"The one who goes around giving balloons to children?" Chase asked, and Ari nodded.

"You talking about that crazy fortune teller in town?" Xander asked as he walked in.

"She's not crazy!"

"She pushes a cat around in a pram, she's a little crazy," Xander retorted as Ari rolled her eyes at him.

"You knew it was a cat in there?" Teddie asked curiously.

"Of course. The bloody thing got out and ran into Rock Porium once a year ago. I don't know who was more terrified, Phineas or the cat," Xander snickered. "So, you saved the cat?" he asked Chase.

"I thought it was a baby...the pram rolled away so I stopped it from getting hit by a truck," Chase muttered, blushing again as Teddie snorted.

"Well I imagine she was very grateful," Ari stood up. "And I'm proud of you. A life is a life, no matter the species," she kissed the side of his head, and Chase squirmed. "Bleh, I know, affection from your mother. I'm terrible," Ari rolled her eyes, before shutting the computer over with a snap as she saw Teddie reaching for it. "Nice try," she told her daughter, who pouted. She was desperate to know what mysterious work her mother was involved in that kept her away quite a lot. Ari's phone suddenly rang, and she answered quickly. "Hi Mr. Hartford, what's up?" she smiled as she answered. "Yes, I know you tell me to call you Andrew because Mr. Hartford makes you feel old, but well..." Ari trailed off and laughed. She walked off, still talking to the man who ran the company she skated for, and Chase and Teddie exchanged looks.

"Wonder which is it this time," Chase mused, leaning back in his seat.

"Probably a demo. He called last week about...you know," Xander told him, sighing and shaking his head. "It's been ten years," he muttered, more to himself than the two teenagers sitting at the table. Hearing Ari call him, Xander walked out, and Teddie stood to make her dinner. When she glanced around, she noticed Chase holding a strange gemstone in his hand, studying it.

"What's that?" he jumped as Teddie grabbed it from him.

"Teddie stop! Give it back," he leapt up and swiped for it, but Teddie just dodged him.

"Where'd you get this? Did you steal it?" she asked, moving around Chase as he tried to grab it back.

"No! Moana gave me it to thank me for saving her cat!" he told her as he stumbled, dizzy from running in circles. Teddie lifted it to the light, curious. It was an almost cuboid shape, and black in colour.

"It's weird," she commented.

"Yeah, it is," Chase agreed, and Teddie finally handed it back. "Really weird," he murmured, sitting back down.

"Chase, it's making you sound weird too," Teddie accused him.

"What?" he looked up, and grinned. "Nah. It's fine. You making us both pizzas or...?"

"Just mine, get your own. I'm not having any icky bananas on it," Teddie told him.

"Hey, everything tastes better with banana," Chase argued, and the two began to bicker as they made dinner.

* * *

Playing a few notes on her guitar, Teddie sang under her breath, before lifting the pencil tucked behind her ear. She scribbled down in the notebook in front of her, before going back to the guitar and playing again.

"Still working on that song?" she looked up as a young man barely older than her walked in, wearing a pair of sunglasses. His brown hair was gelled over out of his face, and stubble lined his jaw. He was well built from years of training, and had an easy smile.

"Hey J," Teddie smiled at Jeremy as he approached.

"Sup Ted," he grinned back, jumping onto the stage easily as he pulled off his black hoody. "No sign of Ryan yet?" he asked, noticing that Teddie had been alone.

"Course not," Teddie snorted. "You know what he's like," she pointed out as Jeremy went over to the drum set and sat down, stretching. "How was training?" she asked him as he leaned back in his seat.

"Went fine. Master Taurus is a pretty great teacher," the Pai Zhuq student said, and Teddie nodded in agreement. She'd spent some time with the Master as well, and had to agree. While Minos could be on the awkward side at times, he was definitely best suited to the role of teaching.

"How is he? Oh, and Queen Zora?" Teddie asked, remembering the Queen of the Elves, whom Minos had fallen in love with around the time that Spencer was born.

"They're both great. The Kingdom is looking really well," Jeremy told her, drumming lightly without meaning to. "I hear she's a way better ruler than the previous ruler," Teddie gave a small laugh. That wouldn't be hard. "Come on, let's practice till the Shrieker King gets here," Teddie laughed louder at the nickname given to their friend for his ability to scream at supersonic levels. She nodded, closing over her notebook, and adjusted her guitar. She began to play a few notes, and Jeremy timed himself in, beginning to drum loudly to blend with Teddie's guitar.

" _I will set my hidden feelings free,  
That are deep inside of me._  
 _I will break the bonds detaining me_  
 _To this blank reality, Whoa..._

 _"Though My destiny has been planted,_  
 _Nobody can predict what will happen._  
 _I'll give my all to rise up against it_  
 _The future that reflects in your eyes_  
 _will be in my hands!_

 _"Shout Out! Make your existence known!_  
 _Raise your voice! Whoa..._  
 _Shine your flame! And know you're not alone!_  
 _Hear my calling voice, and find your way to my heart!_  
 _Light my Fire!_ " Teddie looked up and stopped playing as she saw someone else enter. It took several more moments for Jeremy to realise that the rest of the music had ended, and looked up.

"Well, late as always Ryan," he grinned his easy grin, and the young man a little older than the pair rolled his eyes as he approached.

"Don't make me hurt you," he warned, pushing his dark hair from his eyes. Jeremy just laughed in response, not remotely threatened by the other. Teddie sighed, shaking her head at their antics. "Got caught up with a couple of Nymphs. Man, they can talk," the young man complained.

"Oh yeah, Nymphs aren't known for their introverted personalities," Teddie nodded in agreement as Ryan jumped up onto the stage and pulled his guitar from his back. "And they've always been pretty into musicians," she waggled her eyebrows at him. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"I have no interest in magical creatures. Human-like or otherwise," the young man told her firmly. Teddie laughed. It wasn't the first time he'd told her that.

"You guys ever think it's weird?" they glanced around to Jeremy, who was sitting back. "That all this is entirely normal to us. The Magical Dimension, Elves, Nymphs, all of it. We talk about it like it's normal, but it's not," he shook his head.

"Well you come from a long line of Kung Fu Masters who control their animal spirits and can give them a corporeal form," Ryan arched an eyebrow. "And Teddie's just weird. Of course we find it normal. We grew up with this stuff," he shrugged.

"Hey! You're weird too, Shrieker King!" Teddie complained.

"Don't call me that!" Ryan groaned.

"Well you are weird. You can turn invisible and, well, shriek," Ryan frowned at Jeremy. Teddie giggled again at the teasing. "But we all know who the true All-Powerful One is," Teddie's giggles stopped abruptly.

"Don't call me that again!" she whined, hating the nickname the two had given her when they were younger. The two young men grinned at each other.

"Well Ted, you can create explosive balls of sun energy, you're an Earth Ninja..." Jeremy started.

"You also studied Pai Zhuq, and you're a Mystic with powers over Earth, so..."

"All hail the All-Powerful one!" Jeremy declared, beginning to drum. With a laugh, Ryan joined in on guitar. With a roll of her eyes, Teddie joined in.

" _I will keep on running onward,  
Even though I'm out of breath.  
Today I challenge my limits,  
For a glimpse of tomorrow._

 _"This whole world is in fast forward,  
And I'm always left behind,  
I reach the summit but they're flying higher._" Teddie sang as the three continued to play, forgetting the teasing as they enjoyed themselves.

* * *

" _Don't wake me up,_

 _And tell me none of it's true.  
Don't wake me up,  
To live in a world without you_," Teddie sang under her breath, walking through the park on her way home. Practice had ended for the day, so she was off to get some lunch before heading to her Mystic training. Her magic - and her fighting skills - had greatly improved over the years, but she wanted to be even better. While Chase was more interested in girls and skateboarding, Teddie loved her heritage and wanted to be a great Mystic, just like her parents.

Hearing a scream, she looked around quickly, her eyes going wide. Nearby, she spotted a strange creature chasing people away, attacking any who got too close with maniacal laughter.

"That's right, run, silly humans!" he laughed, turning away. "Give me plenty of space to find what I'm looking for," he looked around for something.

"Hey!" he looked around with a surprised growl as Teddie ran towards him. "You must be new in town. Briarwood is a place for humans and magical creatures to get along, so you might want to tone it down," he was surprised at her lack of fear. Teddie frowned, not recognising anything about the creature, who didn't look like any magical creature she'd come across before. He had almost cat-like features, with sharp teeth and glowing red eyes.

"Magic? Please, like I need that rubbish!" he scoffed, and fired a blast at her. Teddie dodged it easily, frowning.

"Okay, you're an alien then? You realise that SPD will-"

"SPD? _Ha_! Those intergalactic losers have no chance of catching me!" the alien laughed mockingly. "They've been chasing my Master for years and never gotten close," he fired another blast, and Teddie jumped back. The dirt in front of her exploded, showering them both. "So get out of my way!" Teddie swung her arm up as if throwing something, and as she did, light flickered to view and the orb slammed into the alien's face. He cried out, falling backwards.

"I won't let you hurt innocent people!" she fell into a fighting position, her heart slamming against her chest. Teddie had never fought against someone who meant her real harm. At least, not alone.

"Little brat!" the alien blasted at Teddie again, hitting the ground by her feet. She cried out, hitting the ground hard. "You'll regret making me mad," the alien approached as Teddie pushed herself into a sitting position, wincing. When a white light shone between them, the alien stumbled back in surprise. "There it is!" he gasped. Teddie reached out to the light, and her fingers brushed something hard and cold. With a frown, she grabbed it, and lifted it from the dirt.

"This is..." Teddie gasped as she found it was a small gem like the one she'd seen Chase with. Only instead of being black, it was white, with black ends.

"Hand it over!" the alien roared, approaching again. Teddie pushed herself to her feet, gripping the stone tightly.

"Not a chance," she shook her head, keeping it close. The alien let out a low growl and blasted at her again, only for the air to shimmer between them. The blast was reflected off the light, and slammed into the alien again. He roared in pain, crashing to the ground as Teddie looked around in surprise.

"You alright?" Chase asked as he reached her.

"Yeah, thanks," Teddie smiled at her brother. "But check this out," she held out her hand, and his eyes widened.

"It's just like the one Moana gave me," he realised. Teddie nodded.

"I've had enough of this! Give me that Energem!" the alien snarled, pushing himself back up.

"I told you already, no way!" Teddie shook her head. "You'll never get it!" she told him firmly, before the white light shone again. Her eyes widened as the light spread across her body, and she flinched as an image forced its way into her head, of a small, bipedal dinosaur that also flashed white. "What..."

"See a dinosaur?" Chase asked her, and she nodded.

"So weird..." Teddie breathed, looking down at the gem in her hand as the alien let out an angry roar.

"No! Not again!" he lunged at the pair, and slammed into Chase's shield. As he was thrown back, Teddie threw another orb at him, and he cried out. The gem in Teddie's hand, and the one in Chase's pocket, suddenly began to shine, and when they lifted them, the white aura returned, surrounding Teddie as a black aura then surrounded Chase.

"Another one?! Give me those Energems!" the alien roared, launching at the pair. They raised their hands in surprise, and the lights flew from them and slammed into the alien, throwing him across the clearing and into the trees. When the auras faded, the two found that they were wearing white and black suits, with a silver, yellow and black chest piece.

"Are we..."

"Power Rangers?" the two looked to each other in shock.

"Looks like we're more like our family than we thought!" Teddie laughed, looking down to the blaster in her hand. As the knowledge of what to do came to her, she spun the side of the blaster and fired it at the alien as he got back up. He shrieked, and Teddie laughed as he was bowled backwards.

"Good thing I'm a great shot," Chase smirked as he mimicked her actions. The alien got to his feet, and was instantly knocked off them by Chase's blast.

"You'll regret this!" he snarled, pushing himself up. This time, he ran off, and the twins looked to each other, demorphing.

"That was..."

"Awesome!" Teddie laughed, and they looked down at the gems in their hands. "But...what are these? Why was that monster after them?" she asked her brother as she held the white gem in the light.

"No idea. Maybe they're like mum's Dino Gem?" Chase suggested, glancing to Teddie.

"One way to find out, let's talk to her about it," Teddie decided.

"You reckon we'll get weird powers?" Chase asked as they hurried back home. Teddie shot him a droll stare. "More weird powers," he corrected with a grin.

"One way to find out," Teddie laughed.

* * *

"Hello? Anyone there?" Chase called as he opened the front door. His voice echoed through the house, but there was no response. "Guess not," he muttered as he walked through the hallway.

"Well dad's probably at work, but mum...maybe she went to visit someone?" Teddie suggested, walking through the living room and into the dining room.

"Worse," Chase appeared in the doorway holding a note in his hand. "She's in Amber Beach," he told her, and Teddie groaned.

"Of course she had to disappear again," Teddie complained.

"Come on then," Chase led her over to the doorway.

"Why? Where are we going?" Teddie asked, but followed him back out and shutting the door behind her.

"We're going to Amber Beach. Duh," Chase grinned at her over his shoulder. "Ever wanted to see the Dino Museum?" he asked.

* * *

After managing to talk their way into a lift from their grandparents, Chase and Teddie found themselves in front of Amber Beach's museum.

"Wonder what work mum's been doing here anyway," Teddie commented as they waved to their grandparents, who drove off.

"No idea. But you'd think Doctor Oliver would be involved, wouldn't you?" Chase grinned, looking around before walking inside.

"And you don't think we should have called first?" Teddie followed him with a sigh.

"And have to explain what we found over the phone?" Chase raised an eyebrow at her.

"Fair point," Teddie allowed. They looked around, wandering into the restaurant.

"Hey, table for two?" a girl who looked like she'd rather be anywhere but working in a museum restaurant approached them. Chase went to speak, but Teddie shoved him out of the way, smiling at the girl.

"No thanks, we're uh, actually looking for someone. Ari Bly?" Teddie asked her as Chase shot his sister an irritated look. The girl raised an eyebrow, before nodding.

"I do know her actually," the waitress nodded and squinted at Teddie. "You look an awful lot like her. You related?" she asked curiously. Teddie nodded.

"Yeah, she's our mum," the girl looked from Teddie, to Chase, looking curious. "She asked us to meet here, but she's probably gotten engrossed in whatever she's doing at the moment," Chase rolled his eyes at his sister's ability to come up with lies. She was quick and clever, but only over minor problems. She'd never been able to keep a straight face when they did something as children.

"Nope, sorry, not a clue. I usually see her here with Ms. Morgan. Try her. She owns this place," the girl said, a hint of irritation in her voice. Teddie's eyebrow arched at the tone. "Her office is just down the hall, but if she's not there, try round back," she suggested.

"Awesome, thanks Shelby," Teddie pulled Chase away.

"How'd you know her name?" Chase asked.

"I read her nametag. Duh," Teddie rolled her eyes. After trying the office, which was empty, the two walked outside and around the back. "Oh cool!" Teddie exclaimed as she saw a large T-Rex head by several crates. "Reckon it could be like Doctor O's place?" she asked, jumping up onto one of the crates.

"It's a museum, not a super secret lair that our mum is hiding in," Chase pointed out.

"How do you know that? Would you have guessed that Jungle Karma Pizza was also the base of commands for the Jungle Fury Rangers?" Teddie challenged.

"Maybe it would have been better if we'd not known about our parents," Chase rolled his eyes as Teddie crouched in front of the giant head. The sight unnerved the boy, as it looked like the dinosaur was about to come alive and eat his sister.

"Oh dude!" Teddie suddenly exclaimed. "It's a trap door!" she told him.

"Teddie, you are looking for something mysterious and exciting when we already-" he stopped abruptly when Teddie rolled her eyes and reached into the mouth of the dinosaur. She grabbed one of the large pointed teeth, and pulled. It moved like a lever, and the wooden panel disappeared.

"What were you saying?" she smirked at her brother with a raised eyebrow. She then gave a startled squeak when he jumped up and pushed her down.

"No-one likes a smartarse Ted," he called down with a laugh, before sliding down himself. He narrowly avoided Teddie as he reached the bottom, sliding across the ground as Teddie rolled out of the way. "Ok that was awesome," he laughed, getting back to his feet.

"What is this place?" Teddie wondered as she helped him to his feet.

"The super secret base you were hoping for," Chase replied, earning a droll stare.

"Yes, it is," they whirled around to see a young woman who didn't look much older than them was standing by the computer, a tablet in hand. She had an eyebrow raised, not looking very happy to see them.

"And if you were looking for extra credit, you're in the wrong place," next to the young woman, stood their mother, her arms folded and a smirk on her face.

* * *

 **I'll be posting the first chapter of the full story soon enough, knowing me I'll get impatient and be back working on it soon!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
